


A Small Mercy

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elam Mahariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin's are sent to complete the contract for the Wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Mercy

It was bad timing. Had the Crow collapsed at his feet fought a little harder he would not have had to witness it.

He had turned just in time to see the spark of life drain from Taliesin’s eyes as his warden thrust a gilded dagger deep into his chest. The strike he utilized, the same strike that Zevran himself had taught Elam only weeks before, pierced Taliesin’s heart causing his old friend to bleed out quickly; a mercy Zevran was silently thankful for.

His warden was gentle as he lowered the Crow, his latest assassin, to the blood soaked ground beneath him. Zevran was surprised to see sorrow in the deep gray eyes as they turned to face Zevran; guilt hid behind a red mask of exhaustion.

Zevran had spoken little of his former friend but was certain that a few of his companions, in particular his warden, had seen through some of the bravado and had understood his reticence to speak of him.

As Zevran approached Taliesin’s body his companions slowly backed away. He had not realized his warden’s presence until warm breath caressed his ear.

“We will give you some …room.” The warden whispered, his voice cracking in what Zevran recognized simply as regret.

“Room for what?” he thought cynically as he knelt down beside his old friend.

Smiling faintly he pulled a cloth from the pouch at his belt; a cloth typically reserved to wipe away the tainted blood of darkspawn, dampening it lightly with water.

Methodically he began to wipe away the blood, sweat and dirt from Taliesin’s now tranquil features allowing a moment of reminiscence; a small luxury he typically found a waste of time.

The two had been in trouble together throughout their childhood and training. Until recently Taliesin had been the closest to what he had believed to be a friend and they had protected one another, excelled and rose in the ranks of the Crows together.

Rinna had changed everything. His affection for her had been his own undoing; her death only brought about a desire for an end.

He had sought escape from not only Rinna as he fled to Ferelden, but also from Taliesin. He had truly desired an escape from what he struggled to name.

Pain pierced the back of his eyes as he stiffened; his mind struggling to repress all thoughts of what had brought him to Ferelden. The man below him had been his friend, a close partner in the life he had before, a life he must leave behind.

His hands caressed the now cool skin as he closed each of Taliesin’s eyes for the last time. Silently he said his final goodbye. What Taliesin had meant to him in the past was meant to remain in the past.

Zevran realized that his freedom from the crows, from his former life was now complete. His future now only lay ahead with the man standing silently behind him.


End file.
